


Times One Thousand

by BittyBattyBunny



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: 1000 Paper Cranes, 1000 paper stars, Coffee Shops, F/M, Major Illness, Origami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: What do you wish for when folding paper cranes and stars?Who will you meet? What will you do?A simple one-shot of my oc Eclipse and Prince (Arulius) from A hat in time in a modern au because I had the thought and really wanted to fold some origami (but instead wrote about it)
Relationships: The Prince (A Hat in Time) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Times One Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> ((the fact he works on a stage play as "Snatcher" is a referance to the Puppet au by Fedoraspooky on tumblr!!))

The first time he saw her was a chilly September morning. The leaves had started to fall and crunch beneath his boots as he walked into the cafe. If not for how empty it was he may not have noticed the lone woman sitting in the window seat with a large jar and copious strips of paper on the table next to her untouched drink.

As he waited on his coffee he watched as her hands move quickly and meticulously to wrap the paper around itself, before popping the sides with her nails. He smiled seeing the little star as it went into the jar. She kept folding, wrapping, and popping without pausing her work. Her eyes focused on the table as she frowned. He noticed the jar had a decent layer in it and wondered how long she’d been going, but when he was handed his coffee left without saying a word.

The second time he saw her the jar was absent as the table was covered in little cranes of various sizes and colors. Her tongue stuck from her mouth as she focused on creasing the bright purple paper as she worked on the crane. She smiled happily when she finished folding and held it up before setting it amongst the flock she had created. He chuckled as he paid for his muffin and left.

The third time he saw her she was sleeping at the table with the jar open and red thread lying out on the table. A jar of beads sat beside her and the thread had a mix of stars and beads in a colorful display. A few cranes sat on the table as she rested there, black hair loose across the table. He walked over and tapped her shoulder gently.

She shot up, “I’m Not Sleeping!” she gasped and looked around wide-eyed. She blinked before she rubbed her eyes tiredly, “S-sorry did you want the table?” she yawned, “I’ll clean up in a moment.”

“No I was just worried since it’s not good practice to sleep in public places.” he gave a low chuckle, “You’ve been working hard on this huh?” he gently reached to touch the chains but she quickly moved it away and into a small plastic case.

“Please don’t touch it,” she asked softly. She packed the papers and beads up and moved it into a bag. She stood up and smoothed her skirt before grabbing her jacket, “And I wasn’t sleeping. I was just. Resting my eyes.” she smiled sheepishly, “I can only stare at tiny little things for so long without going cross-eyed.”

“They are nicely made. I noticed you here last week as well. Are you an art student?” he asked as he sipped his coffee.

She tilted her head, “I am. How did you kn… wait, dumb question. I’m folding a bunch of origami in a cafe, that’s pretty art student-esque.” she laughed. She rubbed her neck, “However this isn’t school-related…. A...friend of mine is sick… and soon won’t be able to go out and see the stars and birds. So I’m making something to bring that inside for her before it’s too late.” she smiled but there was no joy in it. “Origami is good luck as well, so I hope... She’ll get better soon.”

He nodded as he listened, “I hope you can finish it.” he smiled tilting his head. He checked his watch, “shoot. Well sorry for disturbing you! I just was concerned!” he laughed waving as he left. She smiled sweetly as she waved back, watching him run out the door and down the road.

  
  


The next time he saw her there were no stars or cranes on the table, just a stack of papers and a steaming coffee as she stared at the rain as it trickled down the window. He sat across from her causing her to look at him confused.

“Oh. You again. Hello.” she smiled but it was forced, the corner of her mouth twitched. She pulled the papers closer to herself and tucked a few into her bag.

“Are you alright?” he asked and set a cookie on a napkin in front of her. She stared confused.

“I’m… as fine as I can be I suppose.” she pushed the cookie towards him, “Thank you for the thought, but I’m allergic to chocolate.” she scratched her cheek as she laughed.

He looked away ashamed, “Oh. Sorry I should have asked.”

“No, it’s the thought that counts! And we’re strangers!” she held her hands up as she laughed, “Thank you regardless.”

He took it and started to eat it, “So what’s wrong Miss Origami? You seem out of it. Normally you’re so focused on your paper the outside world doesn’t exist.”

She turned a light red as she brushed her hair back, “oh just… My friend…. She’s nervous about her next doctor’s visit so I can’t focus.” she sighed, “I’ve been trying to work on homework instead but I just have brain fog and the rain hasn’t helped.”

“Do you want to talk about it? I may be a stranger but could help you worry less.” he smiled, “Or I can remove the stranger aspect.” he held his hand out, “Arulius Law.”

She blinked surprised and shook his hand as she giggled, “Amaris Guardian.” she smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Law.”

“Please, Arulius is fine.” he laughed, “Mr. Law just. Irks me.” he admitted.

“I can understand that my last name isn’t much better.” she sighed and looked back out the window, “There isn’t anything to talk about just… my stomachs in knots waiting on the news... Depending it means a long time in the hospital, lots of medication, changes, hope, false hope. Despair...” she laid her head down tiredly.

He hadn’t noticed before because he never looked close but she had deep bags under her eyes, and her skin was ashy. He frowned and reached over, taking her hand gently. She looked at him with confusion as he just gave a gentle smile.

“It’ll work out. I mean, modern medicine is great. I’m sure your friend is going to be alright regardless of the news if you’re right there with her.” he laughed.

“I can hope…” she sighed, “I’m just nowhere near done the project though. I wonder if I can finish in time…”

“Do you have a set number or something? You seemed to have a lot done when you were threading them.”

She shook her head as she sat back up, “no… I need 1000 stars and 1000 cranes but…” she reached for her coffee with shaking hands, “I’m having issues folding them right now because of my nerves.”

“How close are you then?” he tilted his head as he listened, “1000 huh? Is there a reason for that number?”

“Are you not familiar with it?” she asked, “1000 paper cranes are said to bring good luck and health, 1000 paper stars will grant your wish.” she brushed her hair back, “I’m hoping with both it’s a sure-fire recovery.” she folded her hands around the paper cup. She gave a heavy sigh.

He put his coffee to his mouth as he thought about it, “How close are you though?”

“I think I’m at about 500 stars, but the cranes are giving me issues. The stars are simple enough and I can make them in class. But the cranes are a little harder and I keep ruining my paper.” she sighed heavily. She leaned on her hand, “And then stringing them. I’ve ruined just as many as I’ve strung up.”

“Do you need to string them?” he pulled his phone out and started typing on it as she watched the rain.

“I want to hang them in the hospital room, so yes.” she mumbled lowly and moved to get up, “I should get home before the rain gets worse.”

“Do you have an umbrella?” he asked watching her put her things into her bag, “I can walk you if you don’t. You don’t want to get sick as well.”

She froze and chuckled, “No that’s alright, I’m just going to the bus stop anyway. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“I don’t mind. I have to head that way to get to campus anyway.” he got up to throw his napkins and cup out, “Is that alright?”

She nodded, “Alright. Just. don’t go out of your way for someone you just met.”

“We met last week.” he smirked, “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.”

“Then, thank you.” she smiled as they headed out the door. “So what are you studying? If I can ask.”

“Law. I want to be a defense lawyer.” he grinned, “I’m in my third year of my undergraduate, I’m hoping to get into my actual law studies in the next 2 years.”

“Wow!” she gasped and giggled, “that’s great! I’m happy for you on that! That’ must be really exciting to be getting halfway there!”

“Yeah!” he chuckled, “And yourself? You mentioned you did go to art school, do you have a specialty?”

“Oh!” she laughed, “Well. I’m technically in the graphic design program at the school. But I’m not really sure if it’s what I want.” she sighed, “It may sound weird, but I used to work a secretarial job at an office and I actually liked that a lot but.” she shrugged, “I don’t know I’m indecisive. I feel I’m already 2 years in I should stick to my guns. But...” She sighed as they arrived at the bus stop and moved under the awning, “I have to take next semester off and depending may not even be able to finish my studies.”

“Oh…” he stood in front of the stop and reached into his pocket to get his phone. He pressed his finger on the back and tapped contacts before handing it over, “Do you mind?”

She took it and looked at him confused.

“Your number. So we can talk again?” he grinned at her, “I figured, it wouldn’t hurt right?”

“O-Oh.” her face turned red as she punched the number in. 

He took it and sent a few emojis.

BORK BORK BORK the singing dog noise made him jump. She began to laugh loudly at his reaction as she pulled out her phone, “it worked!” she smiled and added the number into her contacts, “Arulius... Is it spelled as it sounds?”

“A-r-u-l-i-u-s. Yeah pretty much. My mom says my dad forgot the proper spelling and just put that down instead.” he sighed heavily, “my brothers both have much simpler names.”

“My brother’s name is simpler as well. Mine’s just Irish.” she laughed, “My father said it’s because the way my hair shines it looks like I have a moon in it.”

He tilted his head and craned his neck to look. He blinked, “Oh, huh. It really does! That’s weird! Is it a coloration thing?” he mused.

She shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s always like that, even when I dye it.” she laughed, “it changes depending on the angle I’m viewed but it almost always looks like that. So. Amaris. Daughter of the moon.” she explained. “My brother’s name also means Moon,” she admitted with a laugh.

“Thematic naming!” he grinned, “there’s no theme to my name and my brothers. Just. Ru, Marcus and Morgan.” he chuckled, “So what’s your brother’s name?”

“Sena!” she chirped, “If I remember it’s greek and is a version of the female name Selene which was a goddess of the moon.”

“Does your family just like the moon?” he raised his eyebrow curiously.

“My father does! He’s an astrologist!” she grinned, “so it’s always been a thing at home! Actually.” she frowned, “if you want to laugh. My middle name ALSO means moon. Kinda. Amaris Eclipse.”

He snorted and started to cackle, “Sorry that’s a very strange name!”

“It is!” she grinned revealing sharpened canines, “My father’s name is Fenrir so we’re a family of oddballs! My mother has the most normal name but.”

“Does it mean moon?” he asked with a snicker.

“Sorta! Diana!” she giggled. She stopped seeing the bus approaching. She moved to head on board, the rain clearing as she stepped up. She smiled, “Thank you, Arulius.”

“Of course.” he waved as the doors closed and started heading toward campus.

The fifth time they met wasn’t by chance. He waited on the steps of the library holding onto his phone as he played a game. He stuck his tongue out when her shadow covered him and he looked up. He froze seeing how red her eyes where.

“Hey… what’s wrong?” he asked as he got up and titled her head. He frowned, “doctor’s news…”

“Yeah it… wasn’t great.” she chuckled dryly, “She… well it’s going to need surgery. And it’s a really hard one… and there’s no guarantee that it will work or if… they can even get the things needed.” she gripped her arm trying to not cry again.

He frowned and pulled her into a hug. He felt her shift and heard as she began to sniffle. Crying into his coat. A wind blew by them, sending leaves scattering into the air as he held onto her as she cried softly.

When she finished he let go slowly. She rested her face on his chest as her last sniffles sounded and she pulled away to wipe her face.

“I-I’m sorry I just… it’s a lot…” she mumbled as he pat her head gently. 

“Yeah. well. Let’s head to that cafe I mentioned.” he smirked as he took her hand.

As they walked she coughed and stumbled. He paused and let her catch her breath, “am I going to fast?” he asked as she held his hand.

“I-it’s fine. I just cried a lot this morning is all.” she laughed as he started walking, slower this time.

“So, you said you’re allergic to chocolate, what else? I have a garlic allergy.” he tried to make small talk as they walked.

“Are you a vampire?” she joked as she pointed to his mouth. He gave a wide grin revealing the sharpened fangs.

“I cannot express how many people make that joke. But no. I’m too warm to be a vampire.” he snickered.

“How about a ghost then? Lost in the endless tirades of law school!” She laughed as she skipped along, mood improving. "Waiting for the day some random summons you for their bidding."  


“If I’m a ghost I’d prefer to haunt the woods honestly! Make others do MY bidding!” he gave a loud bellowing laugh causing her to stop. He looked at her apologetically before she started to laugh a barking tone.

“I did NOT expect you to have such a cackle!” she snickered as tears, now from laughing, dripped down her face.

“Most don’t!” he was chuckling as he stopped to let her catch her breath as she wheezed. “But I mean listen to me talking, it shouldn’t be so shocking! My Ex used to say I should audition for a Disney villain role if I ever got into acting.”

“I could see it, but so far you seem far too nice for that.” She smiled softly, “I mean you’re hanging out with someone you just met.”

“We’ve met more than four times before.” he admitted, “Well. Sort of. I mean technically this is the fifth time I’ve seen you.”

She stared confused, “Huh?”

“The third time I saw you at the cafe was the day I woke you up. I had seen you there two other times while you made your stars and cranes. I just didn’t say much because we were strangers. Then I thought to say hello when you were sleeping.” he smirked and stopped in front of a dark-colored building, “here we are! My favorite cafe near the campus! However, sometimes I’m running late so I can’t make it for class and go to the Horizon instead.”

“Dead Bird Coffee and Cakes.” She read the name and looked at the decor, “Can they not decide on a decorative style?” she laughed as he held the door and they walked in. Half the restaurant was strictly western while the other seemed to have a disco flare.

“That’s the owners for you. A married couple who bicker like it’s going out of style,” he explained as he brushed his chestnut hair behind his ears, “They are nice though and make the best, strongest, bitterest coffee.” he grinned maliciously as he explained tensing his fingers in excitement, “Nothing says study night like a cup of Dead Bird Coffee and heavy metal.”

She burst out laughing, “That’s horrible!” she laughed and put a hand over her chest, “Do they have decaf? I’m not meant to drink caffeine.”

“They do.” he smiled as they got to the counter. A shorter man with scruffy blond hair was busy wiping mugs down.

“Ahhh Arrrrrulius. How you doing laddie? Ya cheater. Coming crawling back to us for your coffee fix.” he asked as he peeked at the girl with him, “She’s new. How are ya lassie?” he asked with a smirk.

Arulius huffed, "I've told you it's not cheating for me to go to another cafe, Conrad! I oversleep!" He laughed.

“Alright, I suppose.” She smiled as she looked at the menu in thought, “Oh they do cafe au lait!”

“Ah, my husband is the best at them, he’s got a real steady hand.” the man chuckled and gave a sharp whistle.

She squeaked and hid behind Arulius as the larger man came from the back in a frilly apron with “kiss the cook” bedazzled on the front. He chuckled seeing the two, “Hello Ru. I see you've returned.”

“Hey DJ. Don't you give me shit too!” he smiled and put his hands in his pockets, “Amaris this is DJ, the other is Conrad, the owners. Friends of my dad’s.”

“O-oh. Um. hello.” she peeked from behind him with a small wave.

“She’s cute. Where’d you find her?” DJ laughed, “are you ordering?”

“Mmhm. I want my Train Wreck Double Brew. Are there any muffins today?” he asked as he shifted to let her look at the menu.

She frowned as she looked up, “Um... Just a small... Decaf cafe au lait if that’s alright. Extra foam.”

“Can do! Do you want any flavor shots? We have a few, Blueberry, chocolate, caramel, vanilla.” DJ listed as he went to get it started.

“No I’m alright thank you!” she smiled.

“We have some cornbread muffins, pumpernickel and I did make apple mini sq--”

“Those. I want those. All of them.” Arulius gave a very wide grin, “Every mini square, give them to me.”

“Alright.” Conrad chuckled as he moved to the counter to get them.

Amaris couldn’t help laughing, “you must really like them huh?”

“They sell out really fast normally!” he huffed as he held his hands out, moving them as he spoke, “And they are so flakey and sweet, they go great with the coffee! Perfect bitter and sweet combination!” he laughed. “So I buy them all when I get the chance to.”

“I see!” she grinned with a laugh, “So what are they exactly?”

He took the bag from Conrad and handed him his card, “Here.” he pulled one out and set it in her gloved hands.

“Oh! It’s a pie square!” she grinned as she looked at it, “thank you!” she smiled as she bit into it with a big grin spreading on her face, “Ish Sho Good!” she beamed as she ate, “I see why you buy them all!” she laughed and licked her cheek best she could.

“Missed a spot.” he grabbed a napkin and wiped her cheek with a snicker.

“I’m a messy eater.” she giggled as their drinks were brought over. She went for her wallet but was stopped. 

“I already got it when I got the squares.” Arulius smiled, “My treat for agreeing to come out.”

She turned a light red and put her wallet back in her bag, “O-oh. Next time you let me treat then!” she balled her fists up as she huffed, “Don’t go being sneaky!”

He laughed and nodded, “Alright next time you treat.” he gave a cheeky smirk, “thanks for agreeing to a next time.”

She felt her face heat up more and lightly beat her fists on his chest, “I just said don’t go being sneaky!” she laughed. 

He gave a small huff as he shrugged, smile pulling the corners of his mouth. He shifted the pastry bag to get his coffee.

She grabbed her cup and sighed happily, “Thank you.”

“Of course. It was my idea for today.”

“No, I mean for making me laugh. I needed that,” she admitted as she looked at the floor. She put a hand to her chest as she sighed, “After this morning I didn’t know if I’d be able to. So thanks for the distraction.”

“Well, laughter is the best medicine. So. Want to teach me how to make those little stars?” he pointed towards a booth, “I’m curious. I’ve tried cranes before and they… well they aren’t the best. I’m more a writer than a crafter.”

“Well, I’d think law requires a lot of writing.” she laughed as she took a seat. She pulled her bag up on the table and pulled out the pre-cut paper, “Stars are really easy though!” she smiled, “I make a lot of them during my classes because once you get the hang of it you don’t need to think to make them!” she chirped.

“That so?” he set the bag down and watched as she removed her gloves. He frowned noticing the large bandage on the back and reached for her hand but she pulled it back.

“It’s fine.” she chuckled and pushed some papers towards him, “I cut these this morning so don’t worry if it’s messed up I can cut more!” she set an empty mason jar on the counter.

“Well I can bet I will mess up a few.” he laughed as she pulled some papers with patterns out, “Oh that’s pretty!”

“Yeah, they glow in the dark! I just ordered them to add some variety to the jars.”

“Plural? I thought you only were aiming at 1000.”

She scratched her cheek, “I’m nervous for my friend so I wanted to make more. I’ve been folding a lot in class. I can do about a 100 a period.” she admitted sheepishly, “Since I record the lessons on my phone for note-taking I can just focus.”

“Huh. You said 1000 is a wish, right? What are you wishing for? Or will that spoil it?” he began to fold the paper and gasped as it ripped. He scowled and tried again. Another rip.

“Here, try tying it as a knot.” she reached over and moved his hands to start it, “then you can fold along the created creases, but don’t crease too hard or it won’t poof.”

“I see…” he grumbled and stuck his tongue out as he tried again. He laughed happily upon the success of getting the little pentagon. “Now I just push the middle of each side right?”

“Yup!” she had already folded a few in the time he was trying to make his one. He frowned as he noticed.

“You’re good.”

“Muscle memory at this point,” she admitted continuing to fold and drop them into the jar. She reached for her drink sipping on it as she watched him, “You’re left-handed?” she noted how he held the papers.

He shifted his hands, “Ambidextrous.” he corrected with a proud smirk, “Left-handed by nature, I forced myself to be able to use both with ease.”

“Southpaw club!” She grinned, “I’m left-handed as well, however, I mostly use my right hand due to my grandmother’s insistence.” she sighed and rested her head on the table, “made secretarial work easier. I could sign off on two things at once!”

“That’s definitely a good trick to have! I can’t write at the same time but it helps when my hand cramps to just. Swap it over.” he laughed as he looked at the few stars he made, they were a little deformed. He scratched his cheek frustrated, “I thought I’d be able to get this.”

“I think it’s a good attempt!” she smiled as she added them into the jar.

He huffed, “I don’t think they deserve to be in there with yours.” 

“Why not? You made them and tried hard, that effort is worth it.” she smiled and leaned on her hand closing her eyes in thought.

She jolted when he brushed her hair back from her face, turning red, “um…”

“Sorry it was looking like you’d chew on it.” he snickered, “are you not sleeping well?”

“Ah.” she touched her eye, “my makeup must be rubbing off…” she grumbled, “I’m sleeping as well I can. I just wake up a lot.”

“I think the crying did that,” he admitted as he sipped his coffee. He reached into the bag and gave her one of the squares, “eat this, you looked happy last time.”

She felt her face heat up, “I-I’m fine just stressed.”

“Yeah. I get that. Still.” he grinned, “Your smile was cute I want to se---” he started to laugh as she sat there with a slightly open mouth. “What? Can’t I be nice?”

“I-I y-you. I’m. I mean. I just.” she stammered and took the square shoving it in her mouth with a pout. She puffed her cheeks up as she chewed, “You’re sneaky.”

“I’m going to be a lawyer I think it’s a prerequisite.” he sneered as she frowned. She started to laugh and he grinned.

“Well.” she licked the crumbs from her fingers, “I stand by the fact you are sneaky. Regardless of occupation.” she grinned, dimples showing as she did. He felt his face drop as he stared, turning red himself.

“Oh no. that’s cuter,” he mumbled a bit.

She coughed and started to laugh, “Is this a date now? Are you going to keep saying cheesy sneaky things?”

He snickered, “Perhaps. I mean. It can be.”

She held the coffee in her hands as she smiled, “Well I don’t mind, but Please don’t expect anything more than hangouts from me. I… I’m not in a place I can do more.” she frowned.

He shrugged, “you miss every shot you don’t take.” 

“True.” she sipped on her drink.

He started folding more stars, trying to get them to look like hers. “And besides, regardless I figured someone who spends her time in cafes making stars and cranes would be interesting to get to know regardless.”

She smirked, “I guess being a law student must be so dreadfully boring if that’s all it took for you to get interested. I could be an unhinged weirdo you know. Maybe I’m a werewolf pretending to be human.” she held her hands up like claws and made a small growl, showing off her sharpened teeth. “luring unsuspecting people in to consume as my dinner!” she laughed loudly.

“A werewolf who cries and is allergic to chocolate. I’m so afraid.” he leaned on his hand and dropped the stars into the jar.

“I didn’t say I’d make a good werewolf.” she laughed, “Mister Vampire Allergic to garlic and drinks far too much caffeine in his coffee.”

He snorted, “Look, I don’t have enough hours in the day! I need it!”

“You’ll get a heart attack!” she laughed and frowned, “And there are not enough hearts on the market.”

“Maybe, but I’m strong.” he flexed his arm proudly, “so I doubt the caffeine will bother me that much.” 

“I hope so! I don’t want to have to make a jar for you too!” she laughed as she pulled out more papers to fold.

“Well if anything I think I’d need to make a jar for myself.” he snickered, “does the wish thing work if others help you get there?”

She frowned thinking about it, “I don’t think so, I know I’ve read about classes coming together to make cranes for sick friends and family so I don’t think it affects it. But I could be wrong. But you know the saying the more the merrier!” she beamed as she worked on the glow in the dark paper.

“Mmhm!” he smiled as he held it up, “look! This one looks like yours!”

“Good job! Here!” she reached out and he gave it to her. She reached into her bag and removed the red thread and some beads with a needle. She stuck her tongue out as she focused and put the star on the thread with some bright yellow beads.

“Give me your wrist,” she asked. He held it out and she tied it loosely to him, “there! your very own good luck charm made by yourself!”

He held his wrist up to look at it with a smug grin, “Made by us, I only did the star bit. You’re quite creative.”

“I would hope so~!” she smiled, “it’s all I have going for me!” she laughed as she put the thread and beads away.

“Mmhm. I wouldn’t say that.” he smiled. He took the papers and began to fold more. The two chatting away as they folded stars in the disorganized cafe.

\-----

“You went on a date? Really?” Craft’s straw hung from their mouth as they sat in The Horizon cafe. They slammed their hands on the table, “Details, I need details Moony! You?! Date?! What are they like? Are you going out again?! How did you meet?!”

Her brother scowled as he set his iced tea down, “Are you really in a spot to be going on dates, Amaris?” he sighed and looked at the papers she had brought for him. He flipped through them, “Honestly. You should be resting.”

“I can’t just stay home.” she whined, “I think I’ll go into a depressive funk if I do. I’m trying to be good. I only go from home to the cafe most days and my teachers send me my lessons by email!” she frowned and set the crane on the table. She played with a curl as she thought about the so called date, “He’s nice. He has a really funny laugh and he said he’s fine with the fact I don’t want to actually date right now.”

“Does he know you’re sick?” her brother neatened the papers up with a sigh, “this would be so much easier if you had a more common blood type.” he grumbled as he leaned on his hand, “I’m glad you’re making friends but I worry. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I think if anyone gets hurt it’d be him.” she admitted with a heavy sigh, “I know. I mean. The doctors say I may not need the transplant but it’s just…” she put her hand on her chest, “Stressing me out which…”

“Makes your condition worse. I know.” he reached and ruffled her hair. He took the crane she was folding and smirked, “you’ve gotten pretty good at this huh?” 

She smiled proudly, “I think I’ve made about 800 now!” she grinned, “Arulius has been helping but..” she chuckled, “He’s not very good at them. He’s getting really good at stars.”

“Arulius... “ Sena narrowed his eye, “Law?”

“Yes?” she tilted her head as she grabbed a new paper and began to fold, “Do you know him, Sena?”

“In passing. He’s. Interesting. I see him around the school. Tall, reddish-brown hair, gold eyes?” he asked to confirm. She nodded and he sighed, “His father runs the campus. So he’s a bit of the ‘golden boy’ around. I think his daddy buys his grades. I swear.”

She frowned, “No, I doubt that.” she snickered, “from the amount of caffeine he drinks and the way he works when we’ve hung out, I think he’s earned them himself. He’s very earnest!”

“Do you like him Moony?” Craft grinned cheekily, “Is our little Ammy growing up?”

“I’m 23! I’m grown up!” she huffed as she gasped. She scowled at the torn paper and sighed heavily, “Look what you made me do!” she pouted.

The young tailor laughed as they reached and took the paper, their fingers unfolding and refolding it, hiding the rip neatly in the folds, “here.” they handed it over, “if you make a tear often you can hide it~” they smirked.

She huffed and took it, looking it over, “of course you know that…”

“Well who taught you to fold them?!” they laughed, “I’m proud you’ve made so many but remember to not hyper fixate. I only told you those stories to cheer you up. They are just stories…” they sighed.

“I know but they are calming to make. And I like how they look on a thread.” she frowned, “Sena can you drive me to the craft store? I need more beads. And paper and thread. And I wanna pick it out myself!” she asked with pleading eyes.

He stared and huffed, “You need to rest! Tell me what you want and I’ll get them!”

“No I want to get them myself!” she huffed.

“Get what?”

She jumped when a hand met her shoulder. She looked up smiling, “Hi Ru!” she greeted with a chirp.

“Hi Ammy,” he smiled as he looked a the two sitting with her, “First time I’ve seen you with people.”

“My brother and his spouse.” she gestured, “Sena, this is Arulius.”

“Charmed.” he scowled sending a shiver down the young man’s spine.

“And the purple-haired is Craft!” She grinned.

“So you’re the one courting our little Moony~” Craft sang cheekily.

Arulius felt his face heat up and looked away sipping his coffee, “I wouldn’t say I’m courting her she did reject me, we’re just friends.”

“See?” she huffed, “you two are getting the wrong idea.” she shook her head and looked up, “can you drive?”

“Huh?” he blinked.

“Amaris!” her brother growled.

“I want to go to the store but my brother’s being a dick. The bus doesn’t go in that direction and I’m not allowed on the train.”

“You shouldn’t be on a bus either!” her brother snapped but was silence by Craft’s hand.

“I can.” he nodded, “I normally walk everywhere but I have a car at my parent’s place.”

“Good! let’s go!” she got up and grabbed her things. Her brother grabbed her arm. She pulled it away.

“Amaris Eclipse Guardian!” he hissed, “Think of your--” he was silenced by Craft once more.

“Let her have fun, Sena,” they mumbled softly. They gave Arulius a smile, “Have fun! If anything happens, our numbers are in her phone!”

“O-okay?” he blinked and looked at the huffy young woman with a laugh, “Well I was going to go to the bookstore anyway so why not! I haven’t driven in a while!”

“Yay~!” she smiled and took his hand, waving at her brother and Craft before leaving with him.

“Did you two have a fight?” he asked as they walked down the street, “turn here.” he lead the way, “I feel I’ve met him before.” he sipped his coffee. “What store anyway?” he asked as they approached the campus, “I need to get the garage key from my dad.”

“Oh okay.” she walked with him onto the fancy campus with wide eyes. “My brother says he’s seen you on campus. He’s not a law student but he studies languages and history.”

“Ah. I bet he hates me for that.” he snickered.

“Because your dad runs it?” she smiled, “I told him to can it.”

He laughed loudly causing her to giggle in return, “Yeah I get that a lot! But honestly, him owning it makes it HARDER for me!” he groaned, “the man is a perfectionist.”

“I see!” she walked close avoiding others as they headed towards the dean’s office. “Dean and owner huh? You must be pretty loaded.” she huffed, “and yet you go to the Horizon and Dead Bird.”

“I try not to rely on my family too much. And honestly sometimes more expensive does not mean better tasting.” he huffed and knocked on the door, “Dad it’s Arulius.”

“It’s unlocked.”

He opened the door with a wave, “Hey I need the garage key, I’m going to go out with a friend.”

“Hello.” Amaris gave a small bow from beside the young man.

Regis tilted his head, his curly brown hair bouncing, “Oh? You have friends?”

“Dad!” he laughed, “yes I have friends!”

“The kids in the theater group do not count. Those are coworkers.”

“Coworkers can be friends.” he walked over hand out, “Key. I need to get my car.”

His father rolled his eyes and reached for his keys eyeing the woman who was looking around fascinated.

He smirked, “Are you a student?” he asked curiously as his son pulled the key off of the keyring.

“Oh I um go to the technical school on the other side of Subcon.” She admitted, “Graphic design major!” she smiled, “my brother attends the history department and language course here though! You have a beautiful campus!”

“Thank you! We do our best, I hope he’s enjoying his course!”

“He is! He’s a senior actually!” she chirped happily as Arulius walked back over. She gave a small bow as they turned to leave.

Regis chuckled waving as they shut the door.

“He seems nice despite what you said. But people can act.” she giggled as Arulius laughed.

“Yeah, I mean don’t get me wrong, love my parents, but man is he harsh with schooling!” he snickered and swung the key around his finger the simple star and bead bracelet on his wrist moving with the motion, “So what store anyway? Do I need GPS?”

“Oh! Alpine Craftline!” She beamed, “that craft store on the outside of Subcon, near the old woods.” she smiled softly, “they have a lot of handcrafted beads and organic thread. It also smells really nice there!” she grinned, “I love being able to pick out my own beads and paper for my origami chains.” she puffed her cheek up as she pressed her fingers together, “Sena gets worried too easily. I know my limitations he’s a butt.”

“Oh I know that store!” he grinned, “The theater group I work for loves the fabric selection, Goat, the owner is super nice!”

“He is! I love when he’s wandering around, he always keeps some beads in the back for me.” she grinned happily. “So how far do your parents live? I assume close since we got a key from your dad.”

“Just a small bus ride.” he admitted, “then we can just take my car. It’s a lovely black convertible with leather interior and I really don’t get why they bought it.” he grimaced thinking about it. “It was my high school graduation present but the fact being I live on campus and walk everywhere just makes it a little pointless.”

She laughed, “Well at least you can drive!” she huffed, “I’m not allowed to get a car.”

“Because you’re sick?” he asked softly. She paused and frowned, brushing her hair back. “Sorry, just. With how you talk about it. It’s pretty obvious. I didn’t want to pry.”

She sighed, “yeah.” she put a hand to her chest, “I just don’t like people fussing. I’ve been sick since I was born.”

“Can I ask what exactly? Is there a cure?” he frowned as they walked down the street.

“Mmhm. it’s just. Standard congenital heart failure I guess…” she looked at the sky, “My doctor’s worry about my future because it’s gotten worse.”

He stopped as he paled, “there isn’t anything standard about heart failure…”

“Yeah well, to me it is.” she gave a dry laugh, “um... I don’t want you to think differently okay? I’m just telling you because you asked. I…” she gripped her jacket, “hate when people suddenly act like I’m fragile and can’t handle it. Sena worries too much. My dad and mom worry too much. Craft worries too much. They let me go a little more but I can see it in their eyes.” she sniffled as tears began to brim her eyes.

She flinched when his hands moved to her face and he brushed the tears away with a gentle smile, “Well. Won’t change anything to cry over it. Let’s go to the craft store eh?” he grinned.

She frowned as she looked at his eyes, “yeah. Thanks for taking me…” 

They stopped at the bus stop and they waited. Arulius looked down as she frowned. He tapped her shoulder causing her to look up. He stuck his tongue out at her. She blinked and giggled. She stuck her tongue out at him in return.

He snickered as he looked to see the bus coming, he hopped on holding his hand to her, “it’s a little crowded.”

“Oh.” she grimaced and took his hand, standing close to him as he held onto one of the handles. She huffed, “I’m jealous.”

“What? That I can reach?”

“Yes!” she pouted as the bus slammed on the brakes. “Oof!” she gasped as she slammed into him, holding firm. His free hand shifted down holding her close as it started up again. He laughed as she turned red and huffed.

“D-Don’t stress me out!” she pouted.

“I’m not!” he snickered but his own face had taken a similar warm tone, “Not today at least!”

“Rude!” she laughed as he checked the stops.

“Next one is the one near my parents.”

“Alright!” she held tight as the bus moved. 

When they got off, he held his hand to her, which she took and they walked down the street together. He checked his watch, “let me open the door first. I don’t trust it. At all.”

“Huh? Why not?” she asked confused.

“Because it’s 4 pm on a school night which means there should be two unattended 15-year-olds with a pranking streak home,” he explained as he walked down the street towards a line of rather nice looking homes. He stopped at one with gold trim and sighed, “welp. This is my parent’s place.” he headed towards the door, turning the knob slowly. He jumped back with a yelp as water was dumped from the upstairs window. He glared up as the bucket rested on his head. He snarled.

The two boys looked down confused.

“Oh Shit. it’s Ru. I thought it was dad.” the darker haired one snickered.  


The lighter haired one paled as he realized, “Morgan we fucked up.”

“I don’t know! I think it works!” the darker haired one grinned, “Ru can’t ground us!”

“I can beat your asses though!” he threw the door open, “Amaris wait there, I’ll be back.”

She stood there confused looking up. She huffed, “That’s not nice! Regardless of who you intended to dump it on!” she pouted, hands on her hips, “what if he got hurt!” 

She snickered as she saw the man grab the two’s faces from behind with an evil laugh, dragging them into the room they had been leaning from.

“NO WAIT!”

“RU!”

“ARG! STOP NO!”

“OW OW! SORRY SORRY!”

“You can come in now!” he shouted and she headed inside. It was a lot simpler inside than she expected, lots of books and paintings. She was surprised at the lack of plants, but it could be because she was so used to her brother’s house littered in them.

She peeked up the stairs as Arulius walked out. He had his hair slicked back and huffed, “Well now they can wait like that until our parents get home.” he snickered.

She walked up the stairs to see the two teenagers in a pile on the floor panting. They had their arms tied behind them with each other’s sleeves as they laid there. She snickered, “you earned it!”

“Stupid Arulius!” Mogan shouted, “You wait! I swear to FUCK I will get you back!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Marcus whimpered, “really sorry!”

Amaris laughed at their plight, “well you got your desserts!”

The twins grumbled as their brother closed the door. She smirked as he snickered, “Don’t worry Mom will be home soon! Think about your sins!” he laughed heading down the hall, “Let me just change real fast, you can come sit in my room instead of waiting around.” 

He pushed the door open to the wood-paneled room. Books littered every space they could, sheets of paper were taped to the walls, a telescope pointed out the window. Small fairy lights hung around the upper edge of the walls. She sat on the bed and flopped back, she sat back up, then rotated and flopped again with a content smile.

He watched her and chuckled, “Comfy?” he rummaged his drawers to find dry clothing.

“It’s soft and smells like roses.” she giggled, “so soft.”

“It’s most likely the feather mattress on top.” he admitted grabbing a new shirt and jeans, “the roses I think is from the laundry detergent. Even though I’m not home often, mom washes it weekly.”

“Well it smells good!” she huffed as she closed her eyes.

He got up to head to the bathroom. He walked in and stripped his soggy clothing off and threw it in the hamper before grabbing a towel to properly dry off. He sighed as he brushed his hair into a ponytail to keep it from his face. Putting the fresh clothing on he headed back to his room. He paused seeing the young woman resting. Her chest moved slowly up and down. He gave a small sigh. She really was more tired than she let on. He pulled his desk chair over and sat in it backward, leaning his arms on the back and smiling softly. He reached and brushed a strand of her hair back as she slept.

“We can go to the store when you wake up.” he smiled softly.

He paused hearing the car outside and got up to greet his mother. He shut the light off to his room letting the fairy lights leave a warm glow as Amaris slept.

  
  


\----

She stuck her hand up out the open top with a big giggle as he sped down the highway, “I can’t believe we’re going to the ocean! I’m so excited!” she bounced in the passenger’s seat as he drove. Her long black hair whipped around in the wind as she cheered excitedly.

“Calm down!” he laughed, “I just can’t believe it, you’ve NEVER been to the ocean? Ever?” 

“Nope!” she laughed, “never had time, and as I got older and I tire so easily well.” she sighed, “and I can’t drive so.”

“Well then it’s a good thing I can!” he laughed as he reached to unlock his phone, “can you change the music? It stopped.”

“Yup! What are you feeling?” she asked as she browsed his phone’s selection. She got a malicious smirk as she found the video app.

“What are you doing?” he tried to peek but she pushed his face to focus on the road. He groaned as the shark song began to play. She cackled happily as he looked at her with a disapproving stare, “Ammy---”

“Doot do do doot~!” she sang along with a big smile. She gasped as she leaned out the open window, “There! There! I can see it!” she gasped but she pulled back grimacing. She clenched her chest with a huff, paling. He quickly pushed his hazards on and drove off to the side. He leaned over and gripped her face. He frowned as his eyebrows creased in worry.

“Hey. hey. I told you to calm down.” he spoke softly as he held her face, “breathe.” 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” she mumbled as she clenched her jaw, “I’m okay I promise Ru.”

He frowned as he looked at her, “Ammy. Do I need to turn back?”

“No!” She gasped and winced, “we’re so close!”

He sighed and moved to pull back into traffic. He hit the button closing the top. She frowned as she leaned back in the seat tiredly.

He pulled back in and continued down, the car was quiet. He looked over at her as she leaned on the window staring out.

He gave a small smile, “Baby Shark--” he sang in his low tenor voice. She perked up, so he continued, “baby Shark doot do da doo.” he snickered.

“Baby shark doot do da doo!” she joined in, starting to smile again, both singing as he pulled onto the exit. He checked the signs and parked the car. He got out and went to get the basket from the trunk as she got out. The wind blew the salty air all around as she was grinning ear to ear.

“It smells so weird!” She was clapping excited, “Do you think we’ll see a fish? Or a seashell?”

“I’m sure we can find some shells. Not sure about fish but.” he scratched his cheek, “Well you’ll see.” he grinned as he shut the back and head over. He held his hand to her and she grabbed it happily. She nuzzled into her scarf, “it’s so cold!”

“Well it’s November.” he laughed as they walked towards the beach, “most visit the beach in summer when it’s warm but.” he shrugged with a hearty laugh.

She grinned as they walked. She looked at the water then at him and let go of his hand running over. She kicked her shoes off and rolled her pants up running in then tensing and running back out, right to him holding on.

“Cold?” He laughed at her as she shivered. She glared as she pouted. “Now you’re sandy.”

“No I’m Ammy~!” she giggled as she shuddered. 

He wrapped his arms around her, “better?”

“Mmhm. you’re warm.” she sighed and let go. She went to get her boots and brushed her hair back as another breeze blew through the air. She turned to look at him with a big toothy grin.

He put a hand to his chest as his heart raced. He ran to catch up with her.

\----

He sat on her bed as she watched the fish in the tank swim around. His tongue stuck out as he laced the cranes together, “how many beads between them?”

“Mmhm. Depends.” She pulled away and moved to sit next to him. She grabbed a needle and a spool of thread, “I do 1, 2, or 3 depending on the cranes. Sometimes a star instead of a bead. Or right between two beads. Make sure you knot it by the bead or it slips.”

“Ah shoot.” he looked at what he’d gotten done and hung his head, “I’m so bad at this whole thing…” he grumbled.

“I don’t know you’ve gotten pretty good.” she hummed as she helped string the cranes.

She jumped hearing her phone and looked for it.

“Here.” he handed it over from where it sat on the nightstand.

She took it and her eyes grew wide. Her lip quivered as she answered, “H-Hello. Amaris Guardian speaking. Yes hello, Dr.Cook.” she grew quiet.

Arulius set the project down and waited with bated breath to hear why her doctor was calling.

“Yes. yes, I’m behaving. I know. I know. That was stupid. I… Oh…” she gripped her sweater tightly, “It.. was that bad… huh…” she bit her lip, “I… I know. It won’t happen again. I promise. I’m staying home now. Yes.. yes I’m making sure I take my medication. I’m trying to keep stress down.”

He frowned with a sigh. She sighed as she listened to the doctor on the other line. Her eyes went wide.

“Y-You’re kidding… No. No, I’m... that’s just... Alright. Alright. I understand. Goodbye Dr. Cook.” she hung up and held her phone to her chest as tears dripped down. She tried to smile but she was crying too hard as she looked at him.

“They found a donor.”

\------

He sighed as he hung the backdrop up. Rubbing his neck he grumbled to himself. He couldn’t focus. He grabbed his phone but there weren't any updates. He sighed.

“Hey Snatch what’s wrong?” the little girl looked up with bright eyes from the hidey-hole in the stage floor.

“Oh. Harriet. Don’t play in there.” he knelt down and picked her up. He pulled the trap door cover over to keep her from going back down.

She frowned, “I wasn’t hurting anyone.”

“The issue is you getting hurt. I have a lot of equipment down there for the effects.” he rubbed his neck as he stood back up.

“So what’s wrong with you? You tied the backdrop upside down.”

He flinched looking at it and groaned. He moved to undo it and retie it properly. He watched as she sat below the ladder staring at him, “Kiddo you are making me incredibly nervous standing there. Back up.”

“You’re grouchy.”

“Where is your sister? Shouldn’t she be with you? Or your grandfather.” he sighed as he fiddled with the backdrop.

“Bonnie went to get snacks with Grandpa and Timmy. So I’m here.” She grinned. “If you don’t tell me I’ll go get Miss Vanessa!”

He flinched at her name and huffed, “look! I’m fine alright!” he hissed.

She puffed her cheek up, “Liar!” She scampered off. He jumped off the ladder, his sneaker caught an upturned board and he tripped landing on his face. He groaned as heels entered his vision. He looked up at the blond who extended her hand.

He took it and grimaced being pulled up. He rubbed his chin sorely, “Hey Nessa.” he frowned keeping his eyes on the floor.

“Ru. What’s up. This isn’t like you. You’re acting more like your role than you.” She crossed her arms, “What has you all twitterpated?”

He sighed heavily, “A friend of mine is in the hospital. She…” he frowned, “She’s getting a really rough surgery done. So I’m just. Kinda scared I won’t get to see her again.”

“Is this the friend you’ve been folding origami with?” she asked softly. She reached to turn his face towards her, “Arulius.”

“It is! And I just.” he felt tears bubbling, “I’m a mess! I know I am but! These past few months of knowing her just. He reached to cover his face, “Look I’ll. I’m fine. I’m. I’m worried.”

“Well what can we do then?” she smiled and put her hands on her hips, “You don’t have to do this alone you know!”

He stared and winced when she flicked his nose. He rubbed it tenderly. He paused, “Do we have paper?”

\----

She gripped the sheets on the bed as the doctor was going over the procedure with her again.

“Amaris.” her southern voice drew her attention.

She stared with wide eyes, “S-Sorry Dr. Cook I’m just…”

“No, it’s understandable hun. This is a very very dangerous procedure. While the success rate is high with modern technology there’s a chance you’ll reject it.”

“I know. But.” she felt tears drip on her face, “I only have a few months if I don’t. I have to at least try. There's... things I want to do...”

“Alright. Well just try to relax. It’ll be over before you know it.” the woman grabbed her hand and gave a light reassuring squeeze, “You’re a good girl.”

Amaris nodded. She looked at the doctor, “C-Can I have my phone?”

She handed it over. Amaris opened it and typed into it with a sigh. She texted him with a sigh.

BORK BORK BORK

She opened the text and smiled. It was a simple photo attachment. He was sitting on the stage with paint in his hair and all over his clothing.

BORK BORK BROK

_ Working on something special. I’ll be there when you wake up. Promise. _

She smiled gently and handed the phone over.

“O-Okay.” she clenched her fists, “I’m ready.”

\----

“You took your time.” Sena huffed as he pulled up in front of the theater. He unlocked the door to let the chestnut-haired young man in.

“We’re finishing up right now,” he admitted as he looked back. “Pop the trunk.”

“Alright.” the man clicked it and got out to help. It didn’t take long for them to load all of the folded paper gently into the car, being careful to not crush it. 

Sena looked at all of the folded paper and smiled gently, “you know she’s going to lose her mind right?”

“Well, if she sees it then I think they did their job!” Arulius chuckled. He turned when he felt someone tug on his shirt.

“Here!” Harriet held up a jar with strips of paper inside. She had ink and paint covering her face as she grinned, “So you can have something to do while you wait! Maybe your wish can come true!”

He took the jar and smiled. He bent down and gave the little girl a big hug.

“Good luck!” Vanessa gave a fist pump to the air, “I’d say knock her dead but that’s the opposite of what we want!”

“Do not wish harm on Ammy!” Sena tensed at the thought, “Come on Arulius let’s go. She should be heading into surgery soon.”

“Right!”

He got into the car and waved as they headed off towards the hospital. He clenched the jar tightly, his knuckles turning white.

“She’ll make it. I know it.” He mumbled.

“She will.” Sena agreed. But his voice quivered.

\----

It took them a bit of convincing but the staff let the two young men into her room. It was quiet and her phone rested on the nightstand. Arulius frowned and pulled out the removable hooks and tape.

“Well. We have 10 hours right?” he chuckled lowly.

“Or less. It can take 4.” Sena frowned, “I’m praying it’s not 10. For her sake.”

“I just hope it works.” Arulius stood on a chair and began to hang the strings of birds and stars up. Sena handed them to him as they moved across the room. A few nurses and doctors occasionally stopped and stared, a few other patients coming to chat with the young men as they worked.

When the walls where covered, Arulius sat in the chair with a heavy sigh. He checked his watch and went to flag down a nurse.

“Do you know how she’s doing?” he asked quietly, “Amaris Guardian?”

“Ah! The transplant operation. As far as I know, it’s still ongoing. It seems they are finding another issue or such.” she tried to keep it vague to not worry him, “But it’s going well!”

He paled and nodded, “Thanks…” he headed back towards the room. He looked at the jar Harriet had given him. Sitting on the window sill he crossed his leg up and opened it. Taking the star themed paper he began to fold, not caring how they looked, just trying to fold them all. Counting as he went. He hadn’t even noticed as it got dark outside and the nurse had to let him know visitation hours were coming to a close.

“Oh…” he mumbled and looked at his watch, “She’s still in surgery though… I… I promised I’d be here when she wakes up.”

“I understand sir but.”

“He’s fine.” Sena stood behind the woman, “he’s family. So he’s fine. He’s my brother. I’m her brother. So you can see.” he handed a cup of coffee to Arulius and glared at the nurse with his one eye, “If you want to argue with me call security.”

“O-Oh…” she paled and scurried off.

Arulius took the coffee, cradling the cup in his paper cut hands. “Thanks, Sena.”

“You understand if you make her cry I will go back to hating you.” Sena sipped on his coffee, “Try to rest. I’m going to go talk to the doctor some. Should be fine for you to stay. Do you want something to eat?”

“No. I’m fine. Coffee is basically my food.” he gave a weak laugh. He went back to sit and continued folding stars.

Sena watched him and gave a small smile, “Good luck on one thousand.”

“Thanks.” arulius smiled back, fingers working rhythmically as he did. He dropped it in the jar.

“667…” he mumbled as he continued. He held his wrist up and looked at the bracelet he wore. It had gotten a little distressed over the past six months. He kissed the star on it gently and looked at all of the cranes with a sad smile.

\----

When she opened her eyes she was taken aback. Every part of the wall was covered in stars and cranes. Some were messy some were crisp, every color was there, many patterns, textures, and sizes. She gasped as she looked at them all. She flinched when she realized the weight on her lap and saw the young man sleeping with her hand tightly in his. She gave a soft smile as she nudged him.

“Mmhm..” he grumbled as he sat up yawning. He paused and gasped looking at her and beamed, “you’re up!” he grinned and reached for her face, “how do you feel?”

“Tired.” she admitted as she leaned into his warm hands, “sore… so sore… but alright all things considered….” she looked around, “Is this what you were working on? From your text...” she gave a small smile, “there’s so many…”

“I did get a lot of people to help.” he scratched his neck, “I think we may have gone over 1000… but the more the better right?” he reached down and pulled up a large jar full of both messy and neat stars, all with a dark blue and silver patterned galaxies on the paper. Around the lid was the star bracelet.

“I was one short. So I hope that still counts.” he chuckled as he looked at her with a big grin.

She took the jar and wrapped her arms around it with a smile, “what did you wish f---” she paused when he put a hand behind her head and leaned in, the smell of his cologne filling her nose as he gently kissed her.

She laughed as he rested his forehead against hers.

“You to wake up safely.” he smiled.

“That all?” she snickered as she closed her eyes, “you sure?”

“Hmm. I may have had another wish. But you didn’t get mad so I assume I got that one as well.”

“You still can ask me.” she giggled.

“Why don’t you rest?” he kissed her forehead, “and let me properly ask you out when you aren’t recovering from a heart transplant.”

“Says the guy who just kissed the girl who had her heart changed!” she laughed as he smirked and shrugged.

“I’m all about timing?” he snickered. He sighed and laid across her lap as she played with his hair, “well, Amaris… wanna go steady?” he asked coyly looking up. She leaned down and kissed his nose gently.

“Yes.” she smiled as she held to the jar of stars he had folded, “I’d love that.”


End file.
